Various networking protocols allow a plurality of network devices to communicate over a network, e.g., a ring network. For example, Media Oriented Systems Transport (MOST) is an automotive infotainment protocol where bytes of synchronous data such as audio and video are transported in time-divisioned multiplexed frames around a ring network. The protocol is specified up to the application layer, which implies a compliant network services stack running in software. Thus, a Network Interface Controller (NIC) will allow compliancy at the application level while providing connectivity at the physical layer, e.g., an optical ring.
Generally, within each network device, a plurality of buffers can be employed to handle data associated with a plurality of channels, e.g., a plurality of audio and/or video channels. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates an architecture having a plurality of separate channel buffers (CH 0 . . . n−1 buffers) where input data is received into a multiplexer that is controlled by a channel select or channel input signal. For example, input data associated with channel 1 will be forwarded by the multiplexer into a channel 1 (CH 1) buffer. Similarly, data stored in the channel 1 buffer can be read out via a demultiplexer. However, the architecture illustrated in FIG. 1 requires a substantial amount of resources to store the pointer values and to provide the necessary buffer memory.